Crosslinkable organosilicone prepolymers comprising alternating hydrocarbon radicals and cyclic polysiloxanes are described in EP 423688 (Hercules Incorporated), where the prepolymer is built up from nonaromatic polyenes and cyclic polysiloxanes containing three or more .tbd.SiH groups. Further functionalization can be achieved through use of additional bisalkenyl compounds.
Siloxane copolymers containing alkenyl groups are described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,241,034 (Wacker-Chemie GmbH). The polymerization of (methyl)styrene and .alpha.-methylstyrene is known to those skilled in the art. Further, the general method of initiator-free photopolymerization of electron-rich and electron-deficient compounds via charge-transfer complexes is known from EP 618237 (Fusion Systems Corp.).